Known Secrets
by J luv
Summary: Inuyasha and co. are all going to Hogwarts.They Found that Voldamort has joined forces with their enemies.What to do?
1. Welcome?

It was Halloween and Kagome was walking to Platform 9 ¾ with her trucks and all.

Her and a few selected students from her old school Sacred Shard.

They were late transfers to Hogwarts.

She ran through the barrier to the other side.

Then she boarded the train, where she walked into the room that held some of the transfers/her friends(being that they had the train to themselves).

Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Kohaku, Shippou , Rin, Sesshomaru and Miroku sat in one room.

When Kikyou, Kouga, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku and Ayame in another room.

Last but not least Eri, Kirara, Arimi, Yuri, Hiten and Minaru(OC) in another room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I overslept."Kagome said when she entered the room with her friends in it.

"Go figure" Inuyasha said looking at the floor and not her. Then all of a sudden he looked up and gaped at her dress.

"Whatever Inuyasha" Kagome answered. Then she moved over to Inuyasha and sat next to him.

Inuyasha was wearing baggy black jeans and a red muscle shirt with a black button up shirt on top except it wasn't buttoned up.

"Sexy dress Kagome but where did you get the tattoo?"Sango asked questioningly.

Kagome was wearing a tight halter, red dress that reached mid-thigh with a thick black dragon on the left thigh that breathed black fire upward.

Being that her dress was a halter it showed her whole back and started the rest on the top of her butt.

There was her tattoo, it was the Shikon no Tama encircled around a dragon.

"Oh, I got this the day after my birthday when we went shopping together I decided to pick it up, and mama said when I turn 16 I can get a tattoo. I love that dress on you it's so hot."Kagome said as she smiled.

"Thanks Kagome "Sango said as she blushed.

Sango was wearing a light blue dress that was tight on her. The hem of the dress was white. It was also a halter dress.

"Um I brought my iPod in my carry on and if I connect it to my boombox.we can listen to music. Do guys want to listen to music?" Kagome asked as she rummaged through her bag.

"Yeah" everyone answered in unison.

Kagome hooked everything up and put on the first song_ Run It _by Chris Brown.

_Okay   
Check it, Check it, Check it out  
It's Santana again  
Steppin, Steppin, Steppin out  
One of them Brand new big boy __**toys**   
I do big boy things  
I make big boy noise cuz...  
I know what girls want...  
I know what they like  
They wanna stay up , and party all night  
so bring a friend  
_

By then Everyone was dancing with a partner and that includes Sesshomaru. Kagome was grinding with Inuyasha. Same with Sango and Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru.

Kohaku and Shippou were just watching in disgust.

_Verse 1_  
_Let me talk to you  
Tell you how it is  
I was thinkin when I saw that body gotta get shawty  
Tell her what the young boy gon do  
Damn them chicks wit chu gotta be okay  
Babe pretty thick wit the kick that's sick that need to be hit  
So tell me what ya'll gon do  
Hook  
I got friends, and you got friends   
They hop out, and you hop in  
I look fly, and they jockin  
The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop 2x  
Chorus  
Is ya man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know  
Let me see if you can run it, run it  
girl indeed I can run it, run it 2xVerse 2  
You'll see  
Girl I can set you off  
Don't believe my age is gonna slow us down  
I can definitly show you things  
that's gon have you sayin I can't be 16  
Once I get in you won't wanna go   
(and I...)  
I'll have yo girls wishin they were you  
(and I...)  
I know your heard about me, but guess what's goin down if we leave  
Hook 2x  
Chorus 2x  
Breakdown  
Girl you feel right  
(Feel right)  
Make me feel like...  
(feel like...)  
I wanna do a little somethin  
(do a little somethin)  
Ain't no thing let you do it fo sho  
Girl the way that your wearin them jeans is turnin me on  
I'm the hottest thing thats in these streets so baby won't you rock me...  
Rap  
Make it drop honey...  
Make it pop honey...  
Whip, whop..  
Tick, tock to da clock fo me  
don't stop doin that  
and shawty know I mean what I say so she won't stop doin dat  
Plus I heard if you can dance you can bump  
Well dance is up let's go, let's go (yup)  
we can get it in...  
we can gets some friends  
do it like the ying yang twins  
Whisperin'  
wait til' you see my...  
wait til' you see my...  
let me fall back  
You ain't ready for all dat   
have you sleep late  
real late  
yeah takin a long nap  
you tell your friends...  
to get wit my friends we can be friends   
switch and meet friends (switch)  
we can do it all night long, and...  
til' da clock hit mornin ya dig  
Chorus 2x  
Outro  
oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh _

When the song ended everyone looked at Kagome. She knew exactly what was going on. So she put on the next song_. You got Me _by B5.Then everyone was dancing again.**  
_  
Its the way that you get me touch me  
You let me know that you love me (Oh Yeah)  
And the way that you kiss me  
You let me know that you miss me  
And nobody's gonna take me from you_**

Hook  
You got, you got,you got me  
Going crazy Im caught up  
I dont know what to do  
You got,you got, you got me  
(And all you gotta do is) call me  
Ill be there in a hurry

You make me feel special  
Im on top of the world when Im next to you (you)  
I just wanna caress you  
I love all the things that you do  
Im right here I aint going no where cause

Hook

Bridge  
I know it's hard for you to see  
That your the only one for me

Rap  
Im clean to my feet  
Check my jeans and my sneakers  
Flea from the scene like cheetah  
Then I come right back with love  
Matter fact Imma back you up  
Thats how to act right  
So dont try to act like  
You wanna act rightLooking for me in the day time with a flashlight  
Im not a half pint  
More like a liter  
Ill leave you my phone number and Ill see ya when I see ya  
More charming than Mike Seaver  
I either that hottest dude spittin  
Or yall dudes is trippin  
And a lot ducks chase the bus  
But I aint press on a bird  
Cant nobody break us up  
Cause now you got me  
You can spend 100,000 with papi  
Automobile or that Kawasaki sent  
We a team till the death  
And i wanna be your homeboy, your boyfriend, your boo, and your best friend  
You got me

Hook x2

The song stopped and to their dismay so did the train. They all sighed then grabbed their stuff and got off the train.

**Meanwhile...**

"Good afternoon students" Dumbledore said as he began his speech, before the Halloween feast. A half an hour past and Dumbledore said one last thing."Oh right, before I forget. We have to do a little sorting today." Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Then put their attention back on professor Dumbledore ."We have some transfer students from Sacred Shard. Another school of witchcraft and wizardry, but there is a twist they have demons and miko's in that school so don't be alarmed. They haven't gotten their robes due to a problem so they will wearing their regular clothes for a while."Dumbledore explained. "Harry, this will be so cool, having demons here" Ron said excitedly."Yeah, maybe"Harry answered."So I will Introduce the new students."Dumbledore said pointing to the closed door. Everyone turned to the closed door.

**Behind the door...**

"Is anyone nervous or is it just me." Kagome murmured.

"Don't worry we are all nervous" Kouga said reassuringly as he winked.

Inuyasha growled and Kouga stepped off.

"Don't worry I'm here for you" Inuyasha said as he put his hand in hers.

"HIGURASHI! What do you think you are doing with my Inu-babe"Kikyou snarled.

"Don't call me that and she not doing anything, I am"Inuyasha said as he put and arm around her waist.

"Grrr, I'll get you higurashi, remember that"Kikyou said as she turned around. Kikyou was wearing a very short black skirt that ended right under her butt, and a very tight purple tube top.

Then the wide door in front of them opened. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha held her hand.

The whole group began to walk forward. Miroku also held Sango's hand and she didn't protest.

They heard gasps and murmuring. Then heard a few whistles from guys. Kagome tightened her hand on Inuyasha's hand as they walked.

Kagome looked to her right and looked up the isle and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling at them. So she smiled back then looked forward.

Then Dumbledore put up a hand and said "Stop"

So they stopped walking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."Dumbledore said happily.

All of a sudden a big black orb. Appeared down that isle. Then it took shaped of a woman with a mirror.(A/N: I know I am kinda trying to fit in the part from the second movie of Inuyasha with Princess Kaguya.)

"Princess Kaguya?" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"What are you not glad to see me Inuyasha?" Kaguya said in a hurt tone.

"I thought we defeated you?"Kagome yelled.

"Oh you did for a while just like Naraku."Kaguya said simply

All of a sudden out of no where the groups weapons appeared.

"Well. We'll just have try again. Huh Kaguya" Kagome said with her arrow on the bow ready to shoot it.

"I will not tolerate this!" Dumbldore yelled.

"You are just a mere human. You cannot defeat a demon of my status. Oh right and those little magic tricks won't work with me.

"What do you want from us? You already have the celestial robe. What now?" Inuyasha growled.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I want the miko, the one with the spiritual powers, your little girlfriend and I have a surprise too, She's a hanyou just like yo-."

"Me. What do you from me? I'm not even in this. Wait, a hanyou, I'm not a hanyou." Kikyou said happily.

"NO SHIT! Not You! You slutty wench! Kagome Higurashi." Then said some spell that lifted Kagome up a little.

"No I'm not letting you have her Kaguya!"Inuyasha yelled furiously. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm to keep her from going.

But she went up even more until he couldn't hold her any more.

Then she went all the way up to the ceiling.

Then the whole room heard a loud

**HIRIKOTSU!**

A huge boomerang went straight toward Kaguya.

Then Kagome acted fast and readied her bow and arrow and nodded to Inuyasha who drew his Tetsusaiga and yelled Wind Scar as Kagome tried to shoot her arrow but became unsteady.

"Shoot it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm trying!" Kagome said. Then Kagome shot the sacred arrow.

"Ahhhhhh"Kaguya yelled. Then the dust cleared and Kaguya was lying on the ground.

"Wind Tunnel!"Miroku yelled. Then uncovered his hand. Then she was gone in a flash.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled. As she fell from the ceiling.

Inuyasha sprinted forward and caught her bridal style and swung in a circle from the impact.

"Is she gone for good this time?" Kagome said still in Inuyasha's arms.

"Fuck ya, that wench is gone for good this time but I never knew you were a hanyou just like me."Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I didn't either." Kagome whispered.

"Ahem" Dumbledore cleared his voice.

The group looked at him.

"We will talk about this later. Anyway we need to do some sorting. We are already behind." Dumbledore stated.

"Kagome Higurashi" Professor Mcgonagall called out.

Kagome hesitated but got out of Inuyasha's arms, walked over and sat in the chair. Professor Mcgonagall put the sorting hat on her.

"Hm You are a brave one, You look out for your friends(the hat moved her head toward her friends) and loved ones(the hat moved her head toward Inuyasha and she blushed).

But you would do excellent in Slytherin because of what you hold deep within and I think you know what I am talking about. Right?."The hat asked.

Everyone murmured to their friend's about her."yes I know but I don't like to talk about it." Kagome whispered.

"I see but you better put that to use, anyhow, you belong in **Gryffindor**!" The hat said.

"Yeah" The Gryffindor's cheered. Some even whistled. Inuyasha growled.

She walked toward the table but after she kissed Inuyasha first.

"Oooo" Miroku teased.

"Shut up you pervert" Inuyasha threatened.

"Sango Tai" Professor Mcgonagall called out next.

"**Hentai!"**

**Smack!**

"I was just making sure it wasn't harmed in anyway."Miroku said while rubbing his cheek.

"I can do that myself thank you!"Sango growled

"Oooo can I watch."Miroku said as he grinned.

"No you hentai!"Sango said as she stomped to the chair.

She sat down and Professor Mcgonagall put on the hat.

"Hm you are very strong, mentally, physically and emotionally. You are brave and care for your friends. But yet you have a dark past that will scar you for life. Nonetheless you belong in Gryffindor." The hat exclaimed.

The whole Gryffindor table cheered. As Sango made her way to Kagome. Kagome got up from her seat and they gave each other a death grip as a hug. Then sat down.

"Inuyasha Takahashi" Professor Mcgonagall called out.

He made his way to the chair and sat down flattening his ears against his head.

"Lets see, you're a hanyou, with an bad attitude. The only one that can wield the Tetsusaiga. The younger son of InuTashio. I see you've followed his foot steps with a girl in which you thought was human." said the hat knowingly.

"What point are you trying to make."Inuyasha growled.

"Nonetheless you have very big will power. Hm You belong in Gryffindor!"The hat said happily.

"Yes" Inuyasha whispered. As The Griffindor's cheered.

When he neared the table Kagome jumped up and hugged him.

"Um, Hi?" Inuyasha said as he chuckled. Then they made their way to their seat waiting for their friends.

Miroku Gryffindor

Kouga Gryffindor

Ayame Gryffindor

Sesshomaru Gryffindor

Rin Gryffindor

Kagura Slytherin

Kanna Slytherin

Minaru Gryffindor

Shippou Gryffindor

Kohaku Griffindor

Kirara Gryffindor

Kikyou Slytherin

Eri Hufflepuff

Arimi Ravenclaw

Yuri Slytherin

Hiten Slytherin

Naraku Slytherin

After all that, the feast began as soon as it ended and everyone was just hanging around getting to know each other better.

"Hello Im Hermione Granger, on my right is Harry Potter chances are you've heard of him. Oh and on my left is Ronald Weasley but we call him Ron." Hermione said happily.

"No I haven't heard of him but it's nice to meet you." Kagome said.

"Hey" was all Inuyasha said.

"Wassup"Miroku said.

"Sup, Um Kagome did you see where Minaru went, wait, and Rin as a matter of fact?" Sango asked.

" Um, Rin left with Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she blushed

"Doing what and where?"Sango asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"They went to the common room to do stuff."Kagome replied as she blushed some more.

"Woah, my half-brother is getting laid"Inuyasha said in disgust.

"Ew, what about Minaru?" Sango said as she shuddered.

"Um, sheismakingoutwithKohakuinadesertedbathroom." Kagome said extremely fast.

"What?"Everyone said in unison.

"Minaru is making out with Kohaku in a deserted bathroom."Kagome said with a sigh.

Sango grew pale then said "Miroku lets go get him before more then 'making out' happens."

"Now children we must be off to bed. See you in a week for classes." Dumbledore said kindly.

When everyone got to their common rooms they all parted.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into and embrace.

"_Goodnight my love_" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"_Sleep tight my love_" Kagome whispered.

Then they kissed romantically then separated. They put on their P.J's and went to bed thinking and dreaming about each other.


	2. Surprise Surpise

Kagome woke up at 9:00 am the next morning.

She stretched then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, and take a shower.

She decided to wear her pajamas as her wardrobe.

When she opened the door of the bathroom she was wearing dark blue pajama pants with clouds and on the back it said 'Like what you see?'.

She wore it low on her hips so you can see the lining of her abdomen and her tattoo from the back.

She was wearing a white baby tee, that was so small you can see her belly button ring (all of her friends and her, went together to get one as a Christmas present).

When she stepped out of the bathroom all the girls looked at her.

Then she heard yelling in the common room.

"Miroku, right?" Kagome asked the girls.

They nodded.

So Kagome walked to the common room.

"**IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL CASTRATE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!"** Sango yelled as she pummeled him to the ground.

"He can't hear you."Kagome said easily."come on lets go eat some breakfast."

"Fine" Sango said.

Sango was wearing baggy camouflage pajama pants and a white belly shirt.

Kagome and her walked to the feast hall.

They spotted Inuyasha talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They walked over to him.

"Good morning." Kagome said to her friends and boyfriend.

"Good morning" they said in unison as she sat down.

"Where's Miroku? I told him to wake you guys up and then come here."

Kagome pointed to Sango who was evilly poking her food with her fork.

"Oh, Sango are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he visualized what Miroku must look like right now.

"Yes, I'm fine now, Inuyasha it was just that perverted best friend of yours." Sango said slowly.

"I should go drag him down here, because if he doesn't eat I will never hear the end of it."Inuyasha said as he got up. "Be right back"

"Like what your wearing" Hermione said as she looked at Kagome's outfit.

"Huh, Oh this, Um, thanks." Kagome said.

"Mornin' Kai." Said Rin a little to sweetly. (A/N: I gave everyone nicknames. I made them similar to their real names so it will be noticeable.)

Her and Sango exchanged glances, then turned to Rin with grins on their faces.

"Good morning Rin" they said in unison.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just watched in confusion.

"Um, did you see that idiot half-brother of mine." Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah he went to drag Miroku down here." Kagome said simply.

"Miroku's got two legs and a heart beat. What's stopping him?"Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I am" Sango said angrily.

Then she got up and left.

"We should help she might kill them both." Rin said.

"So?" Sesshomaru asked

"Sesshomaru. Let's go help." Rin said with a wink.

"Ew" was Kagome's only reply.

" Later 1" Rin said as they walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"Oh, Um he's gonna get laid." Kagome whispered.

They shuddered.

"Well look what we've got here. Potter, Weasley, the Mudblood, and Kagome." said Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin's.

"What do you want Malfoy!" Harry said angrily.

"Oh I just came to say hello to the lovely Kagome. Also to compliment you on your fighting." Malfoy stated.

"Oh, um thank you." Kagome said politely.

"Higurashi!" Kikyou growled from next to Malfoy.

"What now Kikyou don't you think you embarrassed yourself enough yesterday in front of Kaguya." Kagome stated plainly.

"She was talking about me!" Kikyou shouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. " Yes a miko that can hold a barrier against time. But not Inuyasha's girlfriend or a hanyou, but I could've sworn she said that."

"You didn't even know you were a hanyou, wench." Kikyou stated calmly."As for I did."

"What do you mean you did!" Kagome yelled.

"I suppose you didn't know we are 2nd cousins twice removed." Kikyou said with a grin.

"No, I knew about that Myoga told me, but I still don't care. You might be family but I won't treat you as such." Kagome said.

Then Inuyasha came in dragging Miroku.

"What are YOU doing here Kikyou!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh Inu-baby, I knew you would come back to me." Kikyou said as she jumped onto him but fell back.

She clutched her hair and turned around.

"You are to never ever touch him before going through me first." Kagome said as she held Kikyou's hair.

"Look, bitch I can touch him when ever I want!" Kikyou said.

Then something amazing happened. Kagome's hair grew gold and she grew blond cat ears. Her eyes turned into a silver shine she grew a tail and her nails grew to claws.

"Kagome you just transformed." Inuyasha whispered.

Then Kagome pulled Kikyou's hair high and ran her claws through it. Therefore cutting it. Then let go.

"Eeep, you cut my hair." Kikyou yelled as she ran out of the hall.

Kagome turned back to her human form and gasped wide eyed and fainted but Inuyasha caught her before she reached the ground.

"Is she going to be ok Inuyasha." Hermione asked as her and all of Kagome's friends followed Inuyasha to the Hospital wing.

"Yes, being that it was her first time changing she never experienced so much power before. She'll be okay in a few minutes." Inuyasha said as he sighed looking at the fainted girl in his arms.

"Lay her on the bed. If you want to you can all wait for her to wake up but no noise please." said Madame Pomphrey.

They all nodded, and Inuyasha placed her on the bed.

Then Kaede walked up to him.

"Are ye staying here are leaving?" said Kaede

"Kaede? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the village?" Inuyasha asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just watched in confusion.

"Is that ye Inuyasha, ah they moved me here. What happened to Kagome?" Kaede asked sadly.

"She turned hanyou for the first time." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Oh no, who told her?" Kaede asked concerned.

"Kaguya showed up and let it slip." Inuyasha said

"I thought ye defeated her?" Kaede said angrily.

"Nope, but we made sure of it this time." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome stirred and moaned. She opened her eyes a little bit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Her eyes their changing to silver." Sango said as she gasped.

"Her hair is turning gold." Miroku whispered loud enough, and everyone heard.

"She's growing a tail" Kohaku said.

"She has fangs and claws now too." Minaru said. " Inuyasha, that means we don't have to hide it anymore, right?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha said.

All of a sudden Inuyasha's hair turned from black to silver. His eyes turned from violet to amber.

He grew fangs and claws. Then last but not least he grew a pair of white dog ears.

Then Minaru's hair turned from a light brown to a violet. Her eyes went from a dark blue to a pink. She grew fangs and claws. Then came the light purple pair of dog ears.

The group gasped as they watched the three hanyou's. Kagome now wide awake.

"Hi, Inuyasha and Minaru." Kagome said clearly.

"You recognize them?" Sango asked.

"I've seen Inuyasha before but I recognize Minaru's scent. What I am I doing here? Oh hello Kaede." Kagome said happily.

"You fainted after you gave Kikyou a haircut." Inuyasha said happily.

"I couldn't control my body." Kagome whispered.

"I know. That happens a lot."Minaru said.

"Hm" was Kagome's answer

"We need to tell you something important."Inuyasha said looking from Kagome to Minaru.

Kagome feared the worst.

"I'm Inuyasha's half-sister." Minaru said

"I didn't know you had a sister, man" Miroku finally spoke up.

"Yea Fluffy, You didn't tell me you had a sister." Rin piped up.

"I don't" Sesshomaru said coldly."technically she isn't my sister or half-sister as a matter."

"What that makes no sense." Kagome choked out.

"After my dad left Fluffy's mom, he came to my mom, then left her after I was born. Then she ran into to some random man in the street named Mesikaru. Then left me with my father for a year. When I finally went back home I had a little sister named Minaru. Who didn't know her father because he left my mom also." Inuyasha explained.

"WOW" Kagome said.

"Hey Ron." Said Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George in unison.

"Hey guys" Ron greeted them.

"What are you doing here and who are all your friends. Cool they have ears and stuff." Fred said

Then they introduced everyone and explained some stuff.

"You guys want to go to the common room and listen to my iPod?" Kagome said

"Yeah" they all said in unison.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione? Are you in?" Kagome asked as she got up.

"Yeah" said Ron.

"I guess" said Hermione.

"Sure" said Harry.

Then they all walked to the common room together.

"Be right back."Kagome said as she walked upstairs.

She came back with her boombox in one hand and her IPod in the other.

She hooked everything up and turned on the first song came on _Twist It_ by Olivia.

**_Olivia:_ I make it hot...  
_Lloyd Banks:_ G-Unit  
_Olivia:_ I make it hot**

_Lloyd Banks:_  
Olivia, let's go  
What's up ladies, I'm back baby  
The boy wonder got the club goin' crazy  
I'm two-steppin' in my armor in my 80  
But I ain't in the VIP unless they pay me  
It's like I practice stuntin', ma I have ya matress jumpin'  
And I know it sounds like I'm frontin', but I ain't  
Jerk jerk ya body, and work work 'em proudly, go and hurt somebody if I don't hit that  
If you don't see 'em wit me don't ask bout 50  
Cuz if he was here he'd be standin' right here  
And if you don't care so much about my fame  
Then why you keep starin' at my chain? I'm doin' my thing  
From the club to the telly on a late night  
Box of Magnums sippin' hen, finna get right  
Checkout time ain't til daylight  
From the club to the telly on a late night

_Olivia:_  
Ooh babe you know I like it when you feel on me  
Pullin on my waist I'm feelin energy  
Gettin' kinda hard to keep ya hands off me (yeah right there)  
So slide a little lower put ya hands on my thigh  
Maybe I know you like it if that right  
I'ma show you how to make it last all night  
Now let me see you shake it  


Yet again they were all grinding except Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were watching Kagome dance with Inuyasha. She was dancing up on him and He was enjoying it. Minaru was grinding with Kohaku and Shippou was grinding with Kirara.

**  
_Hook-Olivia:_  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it  
Work that body gettin' so crazy  
Don't hurt nobody up in this partyTwist it, shake it, bend but don't break it  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it  
Work that body gettin' butt naked  
Don't hurt nobody up in this party  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it**

_Olivia:_  
Mix a little hypno with some hennessey  
Like the way this jig goes when it goes through me  
Think I need to stop because I'm feelin' tipsy (one more drink)  
Baby now I can't stop cuz I'm in the zone  
Shorty keep it comin' boy I'm grown  
I don't wanna finish this dance alone  
Ooh I wanna see ya

_Hook-Olivia:_  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it  
Work that body gettin' so crazy  
Don't hurt nobody up in this party  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it  
Work that body gettin' butt naked  
Don't hurt nobody up in this party  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it

_Bridge:_  
Go, go, go, down low, shake it fast for me  
Work your body, don't hurt nobody, up in this party  
Now let me see ya go, go, go, down low, shake it fast for me  
Work your body, don't hurt nobody, up in this party  
Now let me see ya

_Hook 2x-Olivia:_  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it  
Work that body gettin' so crazy  
Don't hurt nobody up in this party  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it  
Work that body gettin' butt naked  
Don't hurt nobody up in this party  
Twist it, shake it, bend but don't break it

"Don't worry I'll put on another one."Kagome reassured. She put on _Touch_ by Omarion.

**_Verse one_We known each other  
For some time  
I think it's time (sorry baby)  
I been havin' visions  
Fantasies (Fantasies)  
Am I out of line**

_Chorus_

Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

_Talking_

I see you naked  
i'm bout to do it with the lights on (hold on)  
Keep the lights on. (wait)  
Your right wit me next to my bed  
Givin me head _laughs_

_Verse two_

My eyes have seen  
Nothin like you  
Wanna bite you  
So Sweet  
Not tryna be  
Disrespectful  
But I just want to get you

_Chorus_

Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be trueCome on and let it touch

_Talking_

When you walk in  
In your sexy lingerie  
In the middle of the doorway  
(keep the lights on)  
You know what i'm sayin  
Ima take it off slowly  
Peel you like a banana

_Break_  
Oh baby by the way (Oh baby by the way)  
Tell me no I want you (tell me no I want you)  
Cause you know at the end of the day (Cause you know at the end of the day)  
Everything is up to you (Everything...yeah right)

_Chorus_

Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

_Talking_

Yeah  
Now we close to the end  
Keep the lights on (wait a minute)  
I'm comin' to you (real slow)  
Yo  
Yo Everybody  
How you feelin out there?  
I wanna thank ya'll  
For partying with me. Yeah  
Oh yeah  
You can turn the lights off now.  
Peace!

Then the next song came on._ Toma _by Pitbull.

**_Chorus_  
_Repeat 3x_  
Oye Loca! Ven pa'ca! Come here!**

What!  
Muevelo, muevelo sin parar!  
Let's Go! Como!

Si tu quiere' que te coma toda,  
Si tu quiere' que te coma toda,  
Si tu quiere' que te coma toda,  
Abre las pierna', y dale Toma!  
I'ma make that thang bounce!  
I'ma make that thang shake!  
I'ma make that thang clap!  
Until that thang break!

Every other city we go  
We always pull a couple of pretty hoes  
Send 'em back to the room and get it on!  
Once we're done, get your clothes,   
Get going! Dale!  
Let me see you get freaky baby!  
Let me see you get nasty mami!  
Let me see you act like an animal  
Straight out the cage baby, Dale!  
What I do is unheard of,  
With these women I'm O.J.,  
I get away with murder!  
I'ma hit 'till it's out of order  
If it wasn't for R. Kelly,  
I'll record her!  
Now step to the right!  
Now step to the left!  
Now hold on one second,  
Baby let me catch my breath  
Hah, Hah, let's go!  
Hah, Hah, let's go!  
Hah, Hah, let's go!  
Hah, Hah, ah Break It Down!  
_Chorus_

Mami I know how you like it  
Just let loose!Go ahead and relax!  
Let me play with your pretty kitty,  
Your pretty titties,   
And let me play with your ass!  
I'm the Chico that'll take you to ecstasy!  
What you waiting for?   
Let's go, let's go, let's go!  
When we finish tonight  
I'll guarantee that you'll be calling me back  
For some more, more, more!  
And at the same time  
I want you to teach me a little something  
Just blow my mind!  
You know what I mean  
The one below the waist line!  
You know me,  
Baby I'm freaky! Freaky?  
Baby I'm freaky! Freaky?  
Baby I'm freaky! Freaky?  
Baby I'm freaky! Freaky?  
Baby I'm freaky!

_Chorus_

It's getting kinda hot in this muthafucka tonight ladies!  
That means it's time for ya'll to get all the way wild and loose!  
I don't care if you got a man, you single, whatever!  
It's time, it's time, it's time, let's go!

_Repeat 2x_  
Quitate la ropa, Quitate la ropa!  
Quitate la ropa, si estas caliente  
Quitate la ropa!  


The Next song was all of their favorites. _Grind on me _by Pretty Ricky.

**_Chorus_  
Baby grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe**

_Verse 1_  
When I hit 'em I make 'em say (ohh)  
Sex be my day (job)  
I hit 'em in the back of my (car)  
Make 'em ride like a see (saw)  
I make 'em laugh and giggle  
Cuddle a little  
Suckin' on the nipple  
Lick the whip cream from the middle  
Girlfriend I'll never go (raw)  
I rip off panties and I pop off (bras)  
B.L.U.E.S.T.A. (R)  
Ask around the block how freaky we (ah)  
I drink Red Bull so I keep stamina  
Run in you belly and bust yo brain  
What's my name, what's my name  
Pretty Ricky, pretty boy doing pretty good thangs  
Makin' pretty good change  
Gettin' good brain  
From these pretty, pretty chicks  
Gettin' pretty damn rich  
Pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and the Mavericks

_Chorus_  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe

_Verse 2_  
Lay on your back let me rub this cream on ya baby  
Slow motion 'bout to put this thing on ya baby  
Starin' in yo eyes  
'Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
Do you feel the vibe?Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh  
Starin' in yo eyes  
'Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
Do you feel the vibe?

Step One: You're kissin' on me  
Step Two: Girl, I'm caressin' your body  
Step Three: Now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream  
Step Four: And oooh you're grindin' on me

_Chorus_  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe  
Inuyasha and Kagome were still dancing like everyone else. Harry watched the now golden haired beauty slowly swing her hips to the music as her hair moved swiftly in the atmosphere. Was he falling in love with Kagome 'naw' he just thought she was pretty but not as pretty as he thought Hermione was. **  
_Verse 3_  
Slick got mo' game than a lil' bit  
Baby girl five-five brown eyes with the thick lips  
Thick thighs with the slim hips  
Sugar honey ice tea  
Baby girl is the shit and a bag of chips  
I like to catch her when she coming home  
Lights out with the Cherry thong  
Eat her up like a Sundae cone  
But as of morning  
You got me open  
Love John is strokin'  
No jokin'  
Coochie swollen  
The bedroom smokin'  
Get some air up in this room girl (ah ah ah ah)  
If lovin' you is wrong  
I wanna be right  
So I'mma take my time and do it right'Cause we got all night  
'Cause we got all night  
Baby girl just...**

_Chorus_  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  


Next was another favorite. Ganksta lovin' by Eve. Harry, Ron and Hermione left for dinner.

**_Alicia:_  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
I wanna rock you  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh**

_Eve:_  
Yo, need you to understand me Daddy  
I ain't ya average baby girl  
Doin' it dawg, I'm well established  
I ain't tryin to lead ya on  
Just wanna ask if ya might wanna  
Gimme ya name, explain your status  
Ya know I see ya time to time  
You seem available  
Don't mean shit  
I know these bitches wanna settle you  
Gotta say you on my short list, a few  
Them other dudes is OK  
But I'm feelin' you  
Want ya in the best way  
So whatchu gone do about it  
Why don't you just test me  
You won't wanna do without it  
No I'm comin' at you hard  
Meetin' a thug  
And I ain't givin' up Till I get that gangsta love

_Alicia:_  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
I wanna rock you  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh

_Eve:_  
I know you see me this night that night  
Always my shit tight  
Hair done, outfit crazy  
Skirts fit just right  
Wife beater wit' a bangin' tan  
Walk in demandin' all eyes  
Baby here I am  
Ain't ashamed of my frame  
And I know your watchin'  
Puttin on a show for you Pop  
And I ain't stoppin  
Lotta action and ya horny  
And you gonna too  
Only thing to make it better tho  
Is me wit' you  
And I know your feelin' that  
Regardless of your frontin'  
And I heard through the streets  
It was me you wantin'  
Lemme find out you shy or somethin'  
But I know your not  
So stop the game and approach  
Is you real or not

_Alicia:_  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
I wanna rock you  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh

_Eve:_  
OK, numbers exchanged  
Now it's in play  
Shouldn't a took you so longIn the first place  
I'm just playin' cutie  
Yeah give me a call  
No it's cool  
You ain't gotta see me to my car  
I'm a big girl  
But you'll find out  
Stuck for me  
While I drop top and ride out  
Wheels spinnin'  
Wanna know what shorty all about  
But it's cool, Im doin'  
And these words is comin' out my mouth

_Eve & Alicia:_  
It's that gangsta lovin'  
That just got me buggin'  
It's that gangsta lovin'  
That just got me buggin'

_Alicia:_  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
I wanna rock you  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh

I wanna rock you baby  
I wanna hold you baby  
Why won't you be my baby  
I wanna be ya lady  
I wanna rock you baby  
I wanna hold you baby  
Won't you be my baby  
I wanna be ya lady, yeah yeah

_Eve & Alicia:_  
Baby lemme rock wit' you (it's gangsta gangsta)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (gangsta gangsta)  
Baby lemme rock wit' you (the E-V-E)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (A. Keys, gonna rock you)  
Baby lemme rock wit' you   
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (it's gangsta gangsta)  
Baby lemme rock wit' you (gangsta gangsta)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you(It's gangsta, gangsta love, ooh)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit you  
Baby lemme rock wit' you  


Now it was the middle of the evening and they were late for dinner.

So they turned off the music and walked to the hall.

Everyone except the three were hot from dancing.

They've been having feasts every night because of the holiday.

They were kind of late and entered during Dumbledore's speech for this tournament and such.

The door opened and 7 students walked in. Dumbledore looked at them and stopped his speech.

"Come here" Dumbledore said to the group.

Being that Kagome, Minaru and Inuyasha were in their hanyou form nobody recognized them.

Until while they walked the isle they changed back to their human forms.

When they reached the stage Dumbledore motioned for all of them to climb up.

Being hanyou the three just jumped while the others took the stairs.

"Please, Demonstrate the change for our students so if you are in your form everyone will recognize you and not mistake you for a prowler." Dumbledore said politely.

So the three changed back to Hanyou form.

"Wow"

"cool"

"she's hot"

"Inuyasha looks even better as a hanyou"

"look at those cool ears"

"Kawii ears, Inu-baby!" Kikyou shouted.

"**DO YOU WANT ME TO CUT OFF THE REST OF YOUR HAIR, WENCH!"**Kagome shouted.

"Like you can Higurashi" Kikyou challenged.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."Kagome growled and her eyes turned blood red, a purple moon appeared on her forehead and purple stripes on both sides of her face.

Kagome was about to jump off stage and tackle Kikyou to the ground, but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and whispered something to her that made her go wide eyed, her eyes turned back to normal and relaxed instantly and blushed.

"Inuyasha how could you" Kikyou yelled.

"You guys are over so there is nothing he can't do." Kagome said politely.

"That is what Hanyou's look like when they transform." Dumbledore said."Some even have tails. Can you please tun around Kagome."

"Um, Okay." Kagome hesitated.

Being that her pants were low on her and her shirt was short, her tail was sticking out.

"Cool"

"She is **SO** hot."

"**Can you stop saying that!**" Inuyasha yelled.

"How did he hear you?"

"I don't know"

"Oh right, demons even half demons have very intense hearing, and smelling. Everyone has a certain type of smell that determines who you are. Only demons can smell it though." Dumbledore explained."Also they heal way faster then we do in battle."

"Oh"

"Even more cool"

"I will never cross their paths when their angry."

Kagome gasped.

"Kagome,What's wrong? " Inuyasha said.

"I can sense a sacred jewel shard." Kagome said looking around the room.

"What you shouldn't sense one here. We aren't even in the Feudal Era." Inuyasha said looking around.

"But I sense it." Kagome explain plainly.

"I sense it too." Kikyou whispered in her seat still.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou then back to Kagome.

Then all of the transfer students except Naraku's weapon appeared floating in front of them.

The whole hall gasped including the teachers.

"Where?" was all Inuyasha said while holding the Tetsusaiga.

"In a forest next to a huge cottage, on a black hooded figure." Kagome and Kikyou said in unison.

"You can't go there it is the forbidden forest." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"So? We can take care of ourselves. We've been fighting demons together for as long as I can remember. Also magic doesn't effect us at least not when I have my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said while stroking his Tetsusaiga.

"What if you get hurt? We don't know how to take care of demons." Dumbledore stated.

"Feh" was Inuyasha's oh so smart answer.

"Lady Kaede knows how to take care of us. We're like her children. She was always taking care of our wounds." Miroku said.

"No" Dumbledore said.

"Fine" Miroku said crossing his arms across his chest.

Kagome gasped her shards were glowing.

"My shards." Kagome said.

"What about them." Inuyasha snapped.

"Their glowing you, idiot!" Kagome yelled.

"Who are you calling an idiot, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

The hall gasped.

"I can't believe he said that to his girlfriend."

"I know but he is a dog demon so it's kind of a compliment"

"Oh, right but still."

"Yeah I know but he is still hot"

"Coming from you that's a compliment, but just in case you haven't noticed I don't have kids yet, you big jerk.!" Kagome yelled then pouted and crossed her arms across her chest and turned around turning back into human form.

Inuyasha turned back too.

"Huh? What did you call me!" Inuyasha said turning her around.

Then the big doors burst open and a figure appeared then vanished. Then reappeared on the stage.

"Hello, Hello, Hello."said the guy to Kagome he was wearing a mask so they didn't know who that was.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha! Sorry about him, but really who are you?" Kagome asked after she gave Inuyasha a glare then smiled warmly at the mystery man.

"Feh"

"Hm, I like you, you're my new mate."The guy said.

"What!" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Your going to be my women now." the guy said.

Inuyasha growled and turned back into a hanyou but his eyes were red and he stripes on the side of his face.

Kagome turned back to her hanyou form too.

Inuyasha was about to start beating the crap out of this guy but Kagome stopped him and nodded.

"**For one thing! I don't know who the hell you think you are passing me off as some type of property, I mean your worse then Kouga **'no offense' 'none taken' **I don't even know who the fuck you are. Second if you were smart you would know that I am currently with someone. Third you can't just barge into a school and claim someone you don't know! Do I Make Myself Clear!"** Kagome shouted while jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Crystal, but I will come back for you my love, don't forget" he said with a smile and vanished.

"Woah, you've been hanging around Inuyasha to long Kai" Rin said with a smile.

Kagome put her head down and took a deep breath and her head jerked up.

"I recognize that scent."Kagome said.

"Who was it?"Inuyasha said.

"It was Hojo!"Kagome surprised.

The ten students gasped.

"I just cursed out Hojo!" Kagome said happily as she smiled.

The hall laughed at her happiness.

"I'm proud of you." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Um hm" was all he got out of Kagome as she leaned back onto him.

"Awwwwwww" The students said after watching this.

"They are so cute"

"Adorable"

"They can hear you"

The couple blushed.

"Can we eat now?" Shippou whined loudly rubbing his stomach.

The hall roared with laughter.

Then the plates were filled with food. The late students walked off the stage to their table and sat down to eat.

After everyone was done they went to their common rooms to get some sleep.

When Inuyasha, Kagome, Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the common room they decided to talk for a little bit.

"Kagome who was that guy?" Harry asked.

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap who was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"He was my ex boyfriend. He cheated on my with Kikyou. Ever since I met Kikyou every boyfriend I've ever had she wanted and mostly got either while I was dating them or afterward."Kagome said sadly.

"Oh sorry." Harry said mentally cursing himself.

"Oh no problem they're long forgotten." Kagome said as she smiled.

"We better go to sleep." Harry said.

"Goodnight guys" Hermione said as they walked up the stairs.

"Night guys"Ron and Harry said in unison then left.

"_Goodnight my love"_ Inuyasha said as he hugged her.

"_Sleep tight my love" _Kagome said as she hugged him back.

Inuyasha looked into her now silver eyes and leaned in capturing her lips in a kiss. Their tongues softly caressed each other.

About two minutes later they broke for some air.

Then separated to dream once more about each other.

Kagome and everyone is a 4th year. Except for Shippou who is 2nd year with Kirara, Minaru, Kohaku and Kanna. The tri-wizard tournament will come up soon enough.

Please review.


	3. Jailee?

I am so sorry I wrote that they were in their 4th years when I meant to put them in their 6th year but to enter the tri-wizard tournament I changed from their 6th year to their 9th year.

So Sorry guys.

Kagome woke up the next morning at 10:00 a.m. stretching and not in a good mood at all.

One reason was because she was late to breakfast and everyone already left.

Second she was in her human form so she was even more tired and hungry. For no reason(so she thought) she had cramps and was throwing up.

Third was because of Hojo coming yesterday like that.

She dragged herself to the bathroom to bathe, and brush her hair and teeth.

When she was done she slipped on a pair of black hip huggers and a short red shirt that said in black letters'100 Bitch'.

You were able to see her tattoo and belly button ring.

She put on a pair of black Uptown's with red laces.

She applied some red lip gloss on her lips and placed black eyeliner on her eyes and some red eye shadow on her eyes.

She put on some silver hoops.

She put half her hair up the other half down with two strands of hair to frame her face.

She grabbed her red iPod, turned it on and was on her way to the hall.

The doors were closed so she simple opened it and walked in with her head down.

She was half way in the hall and looked up at the stage and froze.

The whole hall looked between her and a girl on the stage.

There was a girl on the stage and she looked exactly like Kagome except they were wearing opposite clothes.

The girl was wearing a short sky blue shirt so you can see her tattoo and belly ring.

Her tattoo was similar to Kagome's except the Shikon no Tama was surrounding a red rose instead of a dragon.

Her shirt said '100Angel' in white cloudy letters.

She was wearing a frilly short light blue skirt with a pair of white Uptown's with light blue laces.

She wore her hair down with light blue eye shadow and black eye liner with gold hoops.

Also she held a light blue iPod in her hand.

She looked up at Kagome and squealed.

She jumped off the stage and ran to Kagome and gave her a tight hug and Kagome hugged her back instantly knowing who she was.

When they separated the whole hall was staring at them.

"Ahem, care to explain?" Dumbledore asked impatiently.

"Um, you see this is my twin sister, Kiara." Kagome said.

"Woah. she has a twin"

"Cool"

"Why is she here now?"

"But she is a half jaguar demon and I'm a half dog demon at least that was what Lady Kaede told me in the hospital wing." Kagome explained

"How is that possible?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well our mom did it with some guy and the day after with another guy and in the end we were fertilized by different cells from different men." Kiara explain as she shuddered.

"Why are you here, weren't you supposed to stay a Sacred Shard?" Kagome asked as she faced her sister.

"Yeah but they wanted to send more so they sent me and Kurama later after you guys left." Kiara answered.

"Oh, Can you change on your own now, and not when your body wants to?" Kagome asked Kiara.

"Yeah, watch." Kiara said.

Then her hair turned from black to a blond with black streaks.

Her eyes turned from brown to a light purple.

She grew fangs and claws.

She grew a blond and black tail that made a whipping sound when she snapped it.

Last but not least she grew black and blond jaguar ears atop her head.

Then she spun around in a circle.

"Nice" Kagome said. "I can too"

"Already? Alright lets see it"Kiara said excitedly.

Kagome's hair grew gold and shined as it moved swiftly in the hall but there was no breeze.

She blinked and her eyes turned to a silver shine.

She grew fangs and claws then the golden colored bushy tail.

Last but not least a pair of blond ears.

"WOW" Kiara said."Kagome, sista you look hot."

Then they bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Ahem" said a voice behind Kagome.

She turned around and saw Kurama.

"Hey, I'm so glad to see you." Kagome said as she hugged Kurama.

Then they heard a growl.

"Let me take a guess. Inuyasha." Kiara said.

"Feh" was all he said from somewhere at the table.

"Well we should get the sorting done, Shall we." Dumbledore said politely.

The three blushed.

Kagome went and sat on Inuyasha's lap and leaned into him as Kiara and Kurama walked back to the stage.

"Kiara Higurashi." Professor McGonagall called out.

Kiara walked up and in the chair as she changed back to her human form.

The hat said some things that were quite disturbing then in the end said Gryffindor.

"Yes" Kagome whispered.

Kiara ran over to the table and sat next to Inuyasha being that Kagome was sitting on him.

They did a high 5.

"Kurama Fujiana" Professor McGonagall called out next.

Kurama walked up and sat down in the chair.

After that hat said some stuff then it yelled out "Gryffindor"

His face light up "yes" he whispered.

Kurama walked toward the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of Kiara being that she sat on the bench backwards.

He leaned down to her and whispered something in her ear that made her gasp.

Then he pressed his lips against hers, pulled away, winked then sat down next to Miroku on the opposite side of the table.

"Oooooooo" Kagome teased. "Kiara and Kurama sitting in the tr-owww"

Kiara had blushed and bonked Kagome over the head with her fist.

Then the food appeared on the plates before them.

Kiara turned around on the bench to face the food and Kagome got off of Inuyasha.

They all pigged out on the delicious food.

After that Dumbledore asked them to stay in their seats, he had an important announcement to make.

The students sat in the hall for about an hour listening to Dumbledore ramble on about some tri-wizard tournament and about other schools coming here.

_We should be vacationing instead of hearing this old hag ramble on about this stupid tournament that my year can't even enter, this is bull shit. _Inuyasha thought.

The students were supposed to be enjoying their last day of vacation that day.

When he was done he said they will be coming on November 11th which was only about one week away.

Then he dismissed them.

It was around 1:00 in the afternoon now and the gang (Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kurama, Shippou, Minaru, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Kirara, Ayame, and Kouga) went to the common room to listen to music.

Kiara provided the music, so she hooked everything up and turned on the first song _Cool _by Gwen Stefani.

**It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right  
**

Everyone except for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Shippou, Kohaku, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kurama were dancing. Being that no guys were dancing and girls just stood there with their hands above their heads, slowly shaking their hips with their eyes closed and their hair moving swiftly in the atmosphere. Putting the guys in a trance.

**And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
**

Then Kagome pulled Kiara over and whispered very quietly so the rest can't hear" I have an idea when we're shaking or hips and all shake your hair lightly and change your form to add like special effects or something and count in your head to ten Mississippi's , Okay?"and Kiara nodded. Then they both started to dance again.

**  
We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain  
**

It was time Kagome opened her eyes while dancing and looked over to her sister then they both nodded.

Then closed their eyes once more.

Kagome and Kiara put their hands down and lightly shook their hair.

The rest stopped dancing as Kagome and her sister started to glow pink and it was like a static electricity started from their hair as their ears appeared, and the static went downward fast as they shook their hair it changed it's color then traveled down until the tip of their tails.

Then the pink glowing stopped and they were still dancing with their eyes closed then they suddenly opened their eyes slowly that made it shine like a diamond.

Then their hair moved swiftly and glowed a beautiful shine.

They whipped their tails in the air.

**  
Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
**

Their boyfriends were like in a tranced as everyone else just watched them dance in amazementThe rest of the girls went right on dancing again.

**  
And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool  
**

The next song came on immediately afterward _Emotional_ by Carl Thomas.

**I knew you when  
I had a friend  
Very deeply  
Lovely within  
But somehow we got loose  
From what was oh so tight  
Somewhere we went wrong  
When we were oh so right**

Inuyasha got up from the couch and walked forward to Kagome and put his hands on her hips and looked down at her. **  
What's a man to do when he just can't take no more**

Kagome stopped dancing from the feel of hands in her hips and looked up at him. **  
What am I to do when my heart leads me to the door**

She took a step closer to him so she was leaning against him she put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and started to move a little so they were slow dancing. **Now we've tried and tried again**

**But now this is the end**

She laid her head on his chest, he put his face in her hair taking each others scent as they closed their eyes as they danced slowly to the music.**  
Tell me what's the use of holding on  
If we can't be friends  
**

The girls stopped dancing and went to sit on their boyfriends laps or next to them as they all watched Kagome and Inuyasha slow dance.

**I'm emotional  
And I can't let go  
I am trying to hold on to you  
Though it hurts me so  
Gotta let you know  
That the love we once shared now is through  
Say goodbye to you  
**Kagome opened her eyes and lifted her so she look at him, Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at hers.

**You seem to hurt me purposely**

They were to busy lost in each others eyes they didn't see that everyone had stopped dancing and was looking at them. **  
I didn't understand it**

They moved their heads closer and closer to each other.**  
Oh girl, why me?**

Then Inuyasha just pushed forward a little bit and captured her lips in a kiss.**  
I had no choice**

They closed their eyes and their tongues caressed for a whole 4 minutes. **  
What was best for us**

Then separated and went back to they're original position(Inuyasha's face in Kagome's hair with his eyes closed and Kagome's face rests on his chest with her eyes closed.)**  
Was to terminate our love and be free**

They also didn't hear the click from the camera when they kissed and while they danced.**  
What's a man to do when he just can't take no more(What's a man to do)  
What am I to do when my heart leads me to the door  
Now we've tried and tried again  
But now this is the end  
Tell me what's the use of holding on  
If we can't be friends**

I'm emotionalAnd I can't let go  
I am trying to hold on to you  
Though it hurts me so  
Gotta let you know  
That the love we once shared now is through  
Say goodbye to you

I'm emotional  
And I can't let go  
I am trying to hold on to you  
Though it hurts me so  
Gotta let you know  
That the love we once shared now is through  
Say goodbye to you

What's a man to do when he just can't take no more  
What am I to do when my heart leads me to the door  
Now we've tried and tried again  
But now this is the end  
Tell me what's the use of holding on  
If we can't be friends

I'm emotional  
And I can't let go  
I am trying to hold on to you  
Though it hurts me so  
Gotta let you know  
That the love we once shared now is through  
Say goodbye to you

I'm emotional  
And I can't let go  
I am trying to hold on to you  
Though it hurts me so  
Gotta let you know  
That the love we once shared now is through  
Say goodbye to you

The next song came on automatically _Forever and For Always_ by Shania Twain.

**In your arms I can still feel the way you**

**want me when you hold me**

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.**  
**"Hm" Inuyasha said.**  
I can still hear the words you whispered**

"This is our song, the one I picked." Kagome whispered.**  
**"Oh right, Any particular reason why you picked this song." Inuyasha asked.

**when you told me**

**I can stay right here forever in your arms**

"Why you don't like it?" Kagome said in a hurt voice.

**And there ain't no way--  
**"No, it's not that I just don't see why you picked this song out of many others, is all." Inuyasha said and mentally cursed himself.

**I'm letting you go now  
And there ain't no way--**

"Just listen to the lyrics and you tell me." Kagome said with a sigh. **  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day...**

_Chorus:_  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always

"I wanna wake to YOUR face always" Inuyasha whispered gently in her ear.

She looked up and they locked lips again.**  
Mmmm, baby  
In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart**

They kissed for 5 minutes, then they broke for air and went back to their original position.**  
And there ain't no way--  
I'm letting you go now  
And there ain't now way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...**

_Repeat Chorus_

(I wanna wake up every morning)

In your eyes--(I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)

And there ain't no way--  
I'm letting you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

_Repeat Chorus (2x)_

I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms

Then the song changed to _Simple and Clean_ by Utada Hikaru.

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say, **

**please, oh baby, don't go, **

**Simple and Clean is the way that you're making' me feel tonight, **

**it's hard to let it go **

"When I hear this song I think of you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear then licked her lobe and lightly blew on it sending shivers down her spine.

She shivered not because she was cold because she wasn't, it was from pleasure.

Kagome moaned softly but everyone heard

**You're giving me **

**too many things lately, **

**you're all I need **

**You smiled at me and said, **

**"Don't get me wrong I love you, **

**but does that mean I have to meet, your father?" **

**When we are older you'll understand, **

**what I meant when I said "no", **

**I don't think life is quite that simple, **

"Heh, You like that. Don't you." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Mm, no laughing" Kagome moaned."more blowing.**"**

**When you walk away, **

**you don't hear me say, **

**please, oh baby, don't go, **

**Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight, **

**it's hard to let it go **

**The daily things, **

**that keep us all busy, **

**are confusing me, **

**that's when you came to me, and said, **

**"Wish I could prove I love you, **

**but does that mean I have to walk on water?" **

**"When we are older you'll understand, **

**it's enough when I say so, **

**And maybe, some things are quite that simple **

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say, **

**please, oh baby, don't go, **

**Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight, **

**it's hard to let it go **

**Hold me **

**whatever lies beyond this morning, **

**is a little later on, **

**regardless of warnings, **

**the future doesn't scare me at all, **

**nothings like before... **

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say, **

**please, oh baby, don't go, **

**Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight, **

**it's hard to let it go **

**Hold me **

**whatever lies beyond this morning, **

**is a little later on, **

**regardless of warnings, **

**the future doesn't scare me at all, **

**nothings like before... **

**Hold me **

**whatever lies beyond this morning, **

**is a little later on, **

**regardless of warnings, **

**the future doesn't scare me at all, **

**nothings like before...**

The next song broke their moment _U Remind Me_ by Usher.

**  
See the thing about you that caught my eye  
Is the same thing that makes me change my mind**

"Ugh" Inuyasha growled when he felt Kagome leave him also because of the meaning of the song.

Kagome knew she looked a bit similar to Kikyou and she hated that because of the reason that Kikyou had went out with Inuyasha before her and it makes her feel like a rebound chick.

**Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try,**

"Um, I'll change it."Kiara said with a nervous smile because Kagome told her how she felt about the song with Inuyasha and all.

**You need to sit down this may take a while**

"No. leave it on." Kagome growled

**See this girl, she sorta looks just like you**

Kagome grabbed Kiara and Sango's arm and used her tail to get Rin "let's dance" she said swinging her hips.**  
She even smiles just the way you do  
So innocent she seemed but I was fooled  
I'm reminded when I look at you.  
**Inuyasha had already sat down next to Miroku. "What happened to Kagome how come you guys are all mad and stuff." Miroku asked. Everyone except the dancing girls looked at him.

Inuyasha was about to bop Miroku in the head but remembered that he had never told him about her feeling like a rebound chick.

"I'll tell you guys later."Inuyasha said looking at his shoes.

**You remind me of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.**

Thought that she was the one for me,  
Til I found out she was on her creep,  
Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me.  
This is why we could never be.

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.

I know it's so unfair to you,That I relate her ignorance to you.  
Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two  
You remind me, whoa...

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you

"Um, guys it's 6:00 and we should go eat before you're late again." Hermione said.

The four girls were hot, sticky and sweaty.

They looked at each other panting slightly.

"Um, maybe we should shower first."Kiara said.

"Good idea, ewwww." Sango said looking her self over.

"We'll met up with you guys later."Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"1"Minaru said happily as she walked out the door.

"1" the girls said in unison.

"Huh, What does 1 mean? I hear you guys say it a lot." Harry asked Minaru as they walked on the enchanted stairs to the hall.

"It means bye." Ayame said.

"Oh" Ron said.

"Why can't you just say bye." Hermione asked.

"Mainly because it's cooler."Minaru answered.

"Cool, any other abbreviations I should know about."Hermione asked excitedly.

All the girls except Hermione exchanged glances then turned to her with grins.

"Brb" Kirara said

"Be right back" Ayame answered.

"LMAO"Minaru said.

"Laugh my ass off" Kirara said"but you only use that when your being sarcastic."

"We'll tell you the rest when we get in the hall and Kai(Kagome), Sai (Sango), Ree (Rin) and Rara(Kiara) will help too. Sometimes we forget some." Ayame reassured her.

They reached the hall went inside and sat down at their table.

"So what is it with you and Kagome?" Miroku asked the silent Inuyasha.

"She said she feels like a rebound chick when the Kikyou subject comes around." Inuyasha explained.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because before I started going out with Kagome, I went out with Kikyou for a year, in our fourth year the day I was going to tell her I loved her, I found out she was cheating on me for the whole year we were going out. She was getting laid by some dude named Zakaru. So I cursed her out during a dance we were having in our school and broke up with her." Inuyasha said looking at the ceiling.

"So that's why you guys broke up. How come you never told me? You usually tell me everything." Miroku said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"You were too caught up in getting Sango to go out with you." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, sorry." Miroku apologized.

"No problem, I've been over her for the longest. I just hope Kagome's not mad at me"Inuyasha said.

"Chances are she isn't, you didn't do anything." Minaru said.

"That's right." Hermione said.

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom in her human form wearing a pair of black very low waist jeans with a chain as a belt and a baby blue, short halter that said 'I might not be Jay Z but I can Rock a Fella" in Pink writing and her black Air Force 1's.

Kagome wore her hair down with one strand in her face but it was curly because she didn't have time to dry it.

She had lightly put on black eyeliner with light blue eye shadow, clear lip gloss and hanging earrings with light blue stones in it(Inuyasha gave them to her for her birthday).

"One word to describe you, Hot. Inuyasha will be all over you." Kiara said when she saw her sister.

Kiara was wearing black tight jeans at the top but flares out on the bottom with a spiked belt and short pink spaghetti strap that said 'dubs on me' in white letters in her human form also.

She wore pink eyeshadow with pink diamonds pressed into thick hoops and pink lip gloss.

She had her hair up in a low ponytail.

"No one word to describe you is. Sexy, Kurama will be all around you" Kagome complimented her sister. Then they looked at Sango and grinned.

Sango was wearing a short light purple tube top that showed her purple crystal belly ring and black hip huggers with name belt in purple crystals.

She had on eyeliner and purple eye shadow with purple studded earrings.

Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"One word to describe you is. Fine. Miroku will be up, down and around on you." The twins said in unison.

Sango blushed. They all turned to Rin and grinned again.

Rin was wearing black tight and extremely low jeans that showed her red studded belly ring.

She wore a red crisscrossed in the back spaghetti strap with black lettering that said 'You know you want me.' across her chest.

She wore heavy eyeliner with red eye shadow and red lip gloss.

Her was half up half down.

"One word to describe you is going to be 'Unh' after Sesshomaru is done with you."Sango said as she giggled.

"Hey!" Rin yelled playfully.

They all grabbed their iPod's changed the color of the face and walked to the hall listening to music.

They walked in and to their table.

Luckily they had just about made it.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha.

Sango sat next to Miroku.

Rin sat next to Sesshomaru.

Kiara sat next to Kurama.

To their surprise Ayame was flirting with Kouga and he was flirting back.

"Hey guys." Kagome said.

"Hey" they all said in unison except Inuyasha.

"You okay, boo?" Kagome whispered in his ear, while everyone else spoke about some random topic.

"Yeah, are you?" Inuyasha asked with his ears pinned against his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome answered silently.

"Hm, if you say so." Inuyasha said tweaking his ears, little did they know that their friends were watching and listening to their secret conversation that was no longer a secret.

Kagome giggled, reached up and rubbed the base of his ears.

Before he knew it he was leaning into her touch.

Kagome heard a low rumble from Inuyasha's chest.

_Is he-is he purring? Yes he is. That is so cute. Now I know his weakness. I am so going to use that against him one day. _Kagome thought mischievously.

She giggled.

"What's. so. funny. Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to force out.

"You're-you're purring."Kagome studdered as she giggled "and it's s-so cute"she added.

"F-feh"Inuyasha said.

"I thought you were a dog youkai." Kagome teased.

"I. Am." Inuyasha growled.

"You're st-still purring." Kagome said as she rubbed his ears some more and giggling.

"S-so? Stop teasing m-me. It's not that b-bad. Y-ya know." Inuyasha said reaching up to remove her hands from his ears.

"Oh, did I hurt my baby's feelings. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Kagome teased in a baby voice then lip locked with him.

"Ahem" Miroku interrupted."Ah!"

Sango had elbowed him the stomach and the couple broke their kiss.

They blushed and then found the table very interesting.

"So, Kagome how long have you guys been going out?" Hermione asked from next to Kagome.

"We've been going out since November 8th from our fifth year." Kagome said as she blushed.

"Which is in two days." Ron added.

"I know, you did remember didn't you Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking at his face.

"Of course ,baby, how could I forget." Inuyasha said as he lip locked with her again and he put a hand on her stomach for support and his face grew pale but he didn't say anything.

_How could that happen? Kagome and I haven'thad** IT** in a whole month and a half. Oh no, she's a whole month and a half pregnant. How am I supposed to tell her? I know when everyone goes to sleep I will tell her then. Hope she takes it well and doesn't leave me. _Inuyasha thought as they kissed.

Then broke for air.

_They are so into each other, I wish me and Hermione were like that or even close. _Harry thought with a sigh little did he know Hermione was thinking the same thing.

Then the food arrived so they all ate, Inuyasha stayed pale, quiet and didn't eat at all the whole time then they all went to their common rooms.

"So when we first met you said I had probably heard of Harry. Why?" Kagome asked Hermione as she sat on Inuyasha leaning onto him on the couch facing the three on the other couch.

Everyone had already gone to bed.

Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged glances then started the whole story from the Sorcerers Stone to the Half Blood Prince.(A/N: I made the Half Blood Prince story 5 and book number 6 I turned into year 6.)Also about Snape and about Voldemort and all.

"WOW" Kagome said quietly.

"We should get to bed we have class tomorrow morning. G'night" Hermione said as she walked upstairs.

"G'night." Ron and Harry said in unison as they went to their own rooms.

"G'night." Kagome said to the three.

"Kagome can I tell you something important." Inuyasha started slowly

"Sure baby what's wrong?" Kagome said getting off his lap to sit next to him.

"Look hun, you that I love you and I will always love you no matter what happens in the future, right?" Inuyasha asked looking at the floor.

"Of course and I love you but sweety what's wrong? I can tell something isn't right." Kagome said soothingly as she put an arm on his shoulder.

He looked up to see her warm smile.

"Please don't hate me if I tell you this."Inuyasha said.

"Baby, how could you think that, of course I wouldn't hate you no matter what." Kagome said surprised at what he said.

"I g-got you, no, your p-pregnant with my pup." Inuyasha whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome blinked _Come to think of it, that does make sense. I've throwing up, sleeping a lot, and eating a lot. Yeah, I haven't even bled in a month and a half. Woah, I'm a **MONTH IN A HALF PREGNANT !** I did notice I put on weight but how come I didn't or any other one of the demons realize the change in my scent._

"Kagome, I am so sorry you don't even know it." Inuyasha said with shame.

"No need to be sorry boo." Kagome said smoothly.

"Your not mad that I got you pregnant?" Inuyasha said as he raised an eye brow.

"Of course not baby, I'm surprised I'll tell you that much but at least I'm having a baby with the man that I love and nobody else." Kagome said as she smiled.

"I will help you all the way with the baby. Being that I'm loaded we won't have to work or worry about having to buy things for the baby girl that you are to have." Inuyasha said excitedly.

"Baby girl?" Kagome cocked her head in confusion.

"Ya when I kissed you I put my hand on your stomach and I also picked up another humans scent that smelled of a scent which belonged to a girl either then you." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh? What did it smell like?" Kagome asked.

"Like jasmine, cherry blossoms and water lilies, she kinda smells like you except you smell like jasmine, cherry blossoms, sunflowers and roses. " Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"You smell of water lilies, pine trees and wild flowers."Kagome said with a sigh.

"What do you want to name her?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Um, how about "She pondered for a minute."Jailee"

"Jay-lee" Inuyasha pronounced."That's a nice name"

"Yeah, I just made it up." Kagome said as she giggled.

"Heh, we have to tell Dumbledore though he might not be to happy." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, Kaede too."Kagome said.

"Better get to bed my princesses." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into an embrace.

"LMAO Inuyasha, but I guess your right." Kagome said as she yawned.

"Goodnight my loves" Inuyasha said then kissed Kagome passionately.

"Sleep tight my love." Kagome said after she broke the kiss.

Then they separated, got dressed in their pajamas and went into their beds thinking about the same thing.

_Baby Jailee._


End file.
